Cable, satellite, Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), and wireless are the most common types of broadband services. Cable systems deliver hundreds of channels to homes, while also providing a growing number of people with high-speed Internet access and phone service. For example, broadband Internet is achieved over coaxial cable by using cable modems to convert the network data into a type of digital signal that can be transferred over coaxial cable. Satellite television is television delivered by the means of communications satellite and received by a satellite dish and set-top box. DSL uses existing copper telephone lines and a DSL modem to provide broadband services over a standard phone line. Local phone companies, such as Verizon and AT&T, are laying fiber-optic cable directly to the neighborhood and even into the home and office in order to retain customers with promises of ultra-high-speed Internet connections and enhanced entertainment offerings online. Wireless broadband services are rapidly gaining popularity. Wireless broadband does not require a modem or cables. As a result, wireless broadband can be easily established in areas where it is not feasible to deploy DSL or cable. Speeds of wireless broadband are similar to those of cable and DSL.
Video sharing is the use of web-based software to upload and share video clips. Users can upload videos to a video hosting service on the web. These web services host videos online, allowing them to be accessed and viewed (usually streamed) over the internet. Most video hosting services allow users to choose whether the video is to be shared privately or shared publically with the world. For example, YouTube and iTunes allows users to create playlists and share the playlists with other users.
However, playlists associated with television programs, video-on-demand, and other content that is provided via a conditional access device or from the communication service provider have not been provided. Playlists may be created from a mobile device, tablet computers and personal computers, but set-top boxes or related conditional access devices do not provide for the creating and sharing of playlists. Furthermore, a playlist created on a personal computer does not interface with a program guide. So currently there is no method for sharing playlists between users or customers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system, method and device for sharing of playlists of authorized content with other users.